


i promise you (it'll all make sense again)

by catgenderclover



Series: secret for the mad [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Hurt TommyInnit, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MAN i made myself sad writing this, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, ghostbur pov, may add more chapters/make it into a series, no beta we die like ghostbur, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Summary: i've got a secret for the madand in a little bit of time, it won't hurt so bad.in other words, what if wilbur stopped tommy instead of dream?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: secret for the mad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050887
Comments: 45
Kudos: 946





	i promise you (it'll all make sense again)

sometimes, ghostbur got very frustrated with things. his memory, most often of all. however, it was very rare for ghostbur to get frustrated with people, or because of people. he had an open mind, and tried to be patient with everyone.

today was different.

ghostbur was extremely excited to get to see the christmas tree! he still didn’t understand why tommy couldn’t come. even if he was on vacation, why shouldn’t he be able to come with to see the tree? however, dream insisted, so he sighed, and took his camera. so he can show tommy a photo! surely that’d make him feel better?

it made wilbur sad to see his brother so upset. he wanted to do more, it seemed like all the blue in the world couldn’t cheer the young boy up. a distant memory, holding a younger tommy in his arms, flashes familiarly, but it sends a sharp pain to his head, and so he pushes it back. like all the rest of his memories.

with a sigh, he pushes this away. there was no time for sad thoughts, he was going to see the tree! finding the energy in himself, he pushes forward, smiling as he tugs on the sleeves of his yellow sweater. there’s a faint drizzle of snow, and the bright lights illuminate the city. 

in a way, it’s bittersweet. why can’t tommy see this?

he pulls the camera up to his eye, getting the whole tree in frame. alright…here goes. 3, 2, 1. click!

the flash is a bit blinding, but the photo reels out of the top, and he shakes it out until it process. 

aw. it looks so nice! he’ll craft a frame later to hang it up in logsted. he’s sure this will make tommy happy! well, off to the nether to go back with tommy! it’ll be a gift, he decides.

with a start into the portal, and a small smile, he decides everything’s going to be okay! yeah. that’s the right way to think.

even with this, ghostburs face falls when he sees tommy, sitting on the ground near the portal, with tired eyes, and a blank expression. oh. that’s not good.

in an effort to cheer his younger brother up, he gently hands tommy the polaroid photo of the tree, all lit up, along with some blue. “here you go, tommy! look, it’s the tree, and then here’s some blue, beca–”

tommy gets up, and starts walking, without even taking the gift. oh. maybe it wasn’t a good idea?

“was that not a good photo? i can get a better one, or i could get you more blue!” he says, but tommy doesn’t respond. he frowns. “tommy? where are you going?” 

he’s not heading towards the portal back to logsted, so where is he going? tommy promptly stops at the edge of the bridge, and suddenly there’s an icy fear growing in his chest.

“…tommy?”

“how do you know when it’s too much, wilbur?”

that, if he could breathe, would knock the wind out of his lungs. no. no…

“what do you mean by that, tommy?” he says with a slight laugh, as if it’s all just a joke. it’s a just a joke, right? 

tommy has his eyes set on the lava downward, teetering towards the edge ever so slightly, and that makes ghostburs heart stop. he takes a catious step forward, like approaching a cornered animal, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “tommy, c’mon. let’s…let’s go back home–” 

that seemed like the wrong thing to say, as tommy snaps. “what home? what fucking home do i have, wilbur?” he answers, words as sharp as knife. “the one they exiled me from? the home they took from me?” he shouts, his voice wavering. there’s a ragged silence, in which the only noise is tommy’s heavy breathing. ghostbur doesn’t know what to do. he just wants his brother to feel okay again.

suddenly, tommy crumples without warning, leaning against ghostburs pants as he looks down at the lava, reaching a hand out. he longs for the lava like it’s an old friend, something he wishes to be with again.

“i just want to go home, wilbur.”

that breaks ghostburs heart, and there’s no name for the mix of anger that they would do this to him, fear for his brothers safety, sadness at the fact he can’t make it all better. he gently leans down so he’s at tommys height, holding the small boy in his arms, running his hands through his hair.

why did it have to come to this?

“it’s going to be alright, tommy. okay? you’re going to be alright. i’m right here for you. you’re going to be just fine, i promise. i promise. i couldn’t help you when i was alivebur, so let me help you now, okay? it’s going to be alright.” he shushes, the boys body racking with sobs. 

eventually, it seems like he tired himself out by crying, and falls asleep in the ghosts arms. good. ghostbur can’t remember the last time he saw tommy sleep. 

he hauls the boy up so that he’s cradling him, and it brings back a flash of a memory– wilbur, alivebur, carrying a sleepy tommy to his bunkbed– and it sends a jagged pain to wilburs forehead, but he winces, and goes on.

he needs to figure out…something. after this, he doesn’t think he can leave tommy alone. especially not with weapons or in the nether. tommy looks so much more peaceful asleep. like he isn’t a kid carrying the weight of so much pain on his shoulders. because, in reality, that’s just what he was. a kid. a kid forced to see so much, and sometimes made stupid decisions. all kids do that. so why was he punished so harshly? it makes his head hurt. he doesn’t like it.

he, eventually, gets back to logstedshire, placing tommy in his bed, wrapping the covers over his shoulders. ruffling his hair, he closes his eyes. “…i’ll figure something out, tommy. don’t worry.” he sighs, and leans on the edge of the tent. 

what even can he do? he can’t go back to l’manberg, and it’s not like many people came to visit beside dream. 

dream. that bastard. ghostbur saw what he was doing to tommy, and he didn’t like it one bit. he’s seen it before. manipulation. it makes his blood boil. he made tommy afraid, and he made tommy feel dependant on him. he really, really, didn’t like that.

anyone in l’manberg is out of the question, and so is the dream team. the only two people he can think of is technoblade and philza. but would they really want him there? technoblade and tommy hated eachother, but at the end of the day, they were still family. and philza…he knew philza would freak if he saw tommy like this. so, with a determined smile, and a deep breath, he knows what he’s going to do tomorrow.

he stays up all night, obviously, watching tommy, just to make sure he doesn’t try anything, or to be there if he has any bad dreams. he can’t believe he didnt see it earlier. it hurts him. but that doesnt matter! it’s going to be alright. 

ghostbur is up at 8am, leaving tommy’s side for a breif moment, to get some soup and bread for tommy. he deserves a good breakfast, after all that. he also grabs some water. he read somewhere that crying too much makes you dehydrated. that’s not good.

when he comes back to place the things on tommy’s nightstand, he sees the boy is up. oh. fuck. 

“tommy! good morning. i didn’t think you’d be up this early. here, i got you some bread, soup, and some water!” he says, and places he helps tommy sit up, putting it on his lap. “there you go.” he says, giving him some blue, too. that should help.

even though he expected tommy to make a snide remark, which was the normal for the kid, he didn’t get anything, just a small nod and resigned sigh, which made ghostbur even more worried. tommy always had something to say, and he rarely sat still, but there he was. not saying anything, sitting perfectly still. 

it was…unnerving, to say the least.

“…how do you feel, tommy?” he asks, quietly. scared that any wrong words would cause him to explode, or, worse, implode. 

the boy shrugs, biting back a witty remark on his tongue. before answering, he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “...just. tired.” he says, quietly, and it makes his heart ache. 

“thats…fair. once you finish your food, you can go back to bed, okay? i just…have to think about some things.” the ghost says softly, ruffling his cold hand through tommy’s hair. he mumbles out a response, falling back asleep as soon as he finishes his food.

ghostbur throws away the bowl, grabs his stuff, tommy’s stuff, and puts it in a backpack, throwing it over his shoulders. he takes his coat, the one that makes him want to remember so bad, and gently drapes it over tommy’s shoulders, and he picks the younger boy up. onward, he supposes. one step at a time is all life is, really.

he makes sure to hold onto tommy closer as they approach the snowy biome, not quite caring if he’s cold, just worried about keeping tommy warm. it’s a long walk, about 2 hours, and tommy stays asleep for all of it.

finally, he sees the house in the snow.

he adjusts tommy, who has moved his head onto wilburs shoulder, snoring slightly, as he raps on the door frantically. “techno? phil? anyone home? please, it’s–”

he gets cut off by the door opening by technoblade, and ghostbur can’t discern if the emotion is anger, confusion, or both. 

however, there’s not much time to ponder on techno’s expressions. “i know i should explain, but can you please let us in? please.” he pleads, and techno stops, looking at the sleeping tommy on his shoulder, and then opens the door wider. 

shaking off the snow, he steps inside, and meets eyes with philza. “philza. hey.” he murmurs, and immeditly goes to rest tommy on the couch, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. “there you go.” he whispers to the asleep boy, who seems to curl up at the new warmth.

he lets out a small sigh, still upset by the events of yesterday. however, he doesn’t have time to dwell on that, as he turns back around to his brother and dad. “sorry for barging in, it’s just…” he pinches the bridge of his nose, looking back to tommy. 

“you might want to sit down for this.”

philza and technoblade glance at eachother, but sit down at the couch.

it hurts ghostbur so much to have to say it, to put it into words, to admit that it happens. and all the while, he can see philzas face slowly draining of color, and the look on techno’s face become more hurt then he’s ever seen it.

he knew something had been going on, obviously, ghostbur sees everything, but he never thought it was that bad. he never thought’d it get to this point.

from tommy’s slow decline of mental health, attempting to jump into the lava and lose his last life, talking to himself, hallucinating tubbo, to dream maniupliating tommy, telling tommy that he was his only friend, and slowly making him into nothing more then a plaything, it angered ghostbur to his core, and while he was a very patient person, this made him want to snap.

philza glances, almost as white as a ghost, to the sleeping boy on the couch, curled up, smaller then he’s ever been. philza always had a massive heart, and when it came to people fucking with his kids? it didn’t pass by him.

“i know you guys have alot on your plate, and i know not all of us…get along all the time, but, please. i don’t…i don’t know what to do for him. i just… i think he needs his family more then ever, right now.” he says, almost whispers, and immeditly techno stands up.

“of course. both of you can stay. i…i need to have a fucking talk with this dream. he’s…fuck. fuck! i can’t let this happen. ever. no one hurts him.” he mutters, to himself. he doesn’t like openly admitting he cares, ghostbur knows that.

he nods, and philza just…sadly stares at the sleeping boy, who curls up in wilburs old jacket, and shuffles closer to the two. wilbur doesn’t let the recent bruises go unnoticed, and no words can describe how angry he is. at everything, really.

tommy shuffles around, blearly opening his eyes, rubbing hands with the coat sleeves that are much too long for him. “hrm? where’d we go?” he asks ghostbur, still half asleep.

“we went to techno and philza’s, alright? we’re all here for you.” ghostbur answers, gently patting his head. tommy nots, leaning his head on philza. he mutters something about ‘dad’, and curls back up. 

letting out a sigh, wilbur closes his eyes too. maybe it’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give comments theyre my life force !!! lmk if i should make this into a series


End file.
